


Sympathy For The Devil

by LorienDragonQueen



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Antichrist, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Filthy, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sorry Not Sorry, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 11:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16367291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LorienDragonQueen/pseuds/LorienDragonQueen
Summary: Everything happens inside the Outpost before the Devil's Night, you know, Halloween.





	Sympathy For The Devil

**Author's Note:**

> I'm such a nasty person, but I had to write something for Michael. He drives me insane. Not even Mr. March had me like this. Also, it is a silly thing, I guess, but, again, I had to. So, sorry and enjoy.

   “So, tell me, Ms. Verdandi, who are you? Why do you deserve to be taken to the main outpost?” the man with the long and golden hair asks.  
   “Well, I am me, Mr. Langdon. And I don’t think I deserve more than the others. To be here is already some sort of twisted luck.” the woman answered softly.  
   The both of them were sat close to the fireplace.  
   “I can read you if I want to, so don’t play the humble with me.” he warned.  
   “Why would I do that, Mr. Langdon? What would I gain acting like the humblest of people? I’m not Jesus if is that what you want to hear. All I am saying is that I wasn’t raised to be false. I am not interested to play a role just to get to a place full of people like them.” and she pointed to outside the room they were in, making a disgusted face.  
   “You despise them, so why wouldn’t you use them as a ladder?” he insisted.  
   “It doesn’t worth the fatigue. This is the apocalypse. All the things I held dear are gone. All is chaos and chaos itself is a ladder. So, I rather stay out of all the drama between those rich bastards and just watch them eat themselves.” she said taking a deep breath and stretching her body with eyes closed.  
   The man observed her moves with some attention, watching how her face was serene and listening the slow beats of her heart.  
   “If you are not one of them, then who are you, may I insist?” he said and her eyes bore into his.  
   “I believe that, by now, I am no one. But I used to be some sort of doctor. I used to help those in need with my natural medicine. Or, as those fuckers likes to say, hippie bullshit.” she spoke rolling her eyes at the end, still pointing to the outside.  
   “You’re a witch then.” his eyes became menacing.  
   “That’s untrue. I’ve always kept myself out of the toxic circle of light and darkness, good and evil. I was more of a warden of the balance, keeping things in their rightful place. But, now, as I said, I am no one.” sadness then took her eyes.  
   “What do you mean? You can’t stop being a witch!” the menace grew a bit.  
   “Take the air, the earth, the water and the sun from a plant. What’s left? Nothing. This apocalypse took everything from me and left me dry. I no longer have powers, for my source is dead, Mr. Langdon. Therefore, I am also dead. I…” and her voice shook a bit, tears flowing from the corner of her eyes.  
   She sighed after a long and deep breath.  
   “I beg your pardon. I’m pathetic right now, I know.” she completed.  
  “Here.” and he gave her a tissue, not so sure about her behaviour.  
   “I’m sorry once again. I never cry. I’m just so sick of Vernable’s rules. She took my only joy and left me miserable!” the woman growled cleaning her face, not knowing why she had said that.  
   “What would that be?” he inquired curious. It was new for him to see someone unique like her in ages.  
  “My smartphone. I mean, the musics inside the device. I couldn’t care less to the bloody mobile, but my musics… they are my last treasure.” she sighed once again.  
   The two then remained in silence. Perhaps there was nothing left to be said at that moment.  
   “Is that all, Mr. Langdon?” she finally said breaking the stillness.  
  “For now it is. You may leave.” he then pointed to the french doors and watched as she left.

 

   Ms. Verdandi took a book from one of the many shelves in the library. She was glad to find an edition of Jane Austen’s Northanger Abbey. It was a good book and since neither Sense and Sensibility nor Pride and Prejudice were available, that was a good find.  
   It’s been a week since her talk with Michael Langdon and she was observing how petty the others were behaving just to get to the “promised land”. “Pathetic”, she thought after passing by two ladies bickering about who deserved more to be taken away.  
   “Pathetic indeed!” she heard the familiar voice at her front in the exact moment she turned left to the hallway where was her room at the second floor.  
  “Reading minds is quite a gift, Mr. Langdon. Do not waste it on me.” she said calmly staring at his face.  
  “Your mind is a mystery to me, Ms. Verdandi. This is the only time I really heard something coming from you. How do you manage to keep your head so quiet?” he was polite.  
   The man was different somehow. She sensed his energy a little warmer than before.  
   “Sometimes my demons give me peace in a sort of truce. They love to torture me in a daily basis, but even them get tired and bored since my major part left me. We cannot prank anyone or help those in need. So they shut up.” she told the man while walking the rest of her path.  
   “Interesting. You are the only one inside this place to speak about your darkness instead of hiding it.” and he opened the door for the young woman.  
   “Jung used to say that our shadows are what makes us, well, us. I embraced my flaws, my demons and my darkness a long time ago and I believe you did the same. Therefore, we are what we are. Fuck the rest. Wolves do not care about the opinion of sheeps, so why would I?” and she entered her room alongside the man.  
   “You are wise for someone with your age. Definitely not shallow as the rest.” he closed the door.  
  “And you are using flatteries with me because…?” she pointed to a chair.  
   “I believe this belongs to you.” he handed her her smartphone.  
   Her face lit as a torch. She smiled in pure joy.  
   “Why?” she hesitated.  
  “I believe you deserve a reward for not being like the rest. I like you, Ms. Verdandi!” and he finally sat on the chair.  
   “My guts are driving me nuts. What do you really want, Mr. Langdon? I have nothing to offer to you.” she was suspicious.  
   With a snap of his fingers, he changed the phone on his open hand for the book in hers.  
   “You have a very peculiar taste for music, may I say.” and he opened the book now in his possession.  
   She looked at him with creased eyebrows. Her intuition was screaming at her ears.  
   “But I liked.” He added after a pause. “And I see that the peculiarity also extends to books.”  
  “What do you want? This is not your nature, being gentle and good. I see sadism in your eyes and how your soul is split unequally. There is so much darkness inside you…” her heart started to beat faster.  
   “And…?” he stood into his feet.  
 “Oh, you are pure evil… Fuck!” she exclaimed after sighing and ran towards the other side of the room to face the wall and calm herself down.  
   Langdon laughed. He just laughed.  
 “You are aroused?!” his voice sounded amused. “That’s new for me!”.  
  “Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.” she kept repeating.  
   “Oh, I knew you were different the moment I laid my eyes on you. Your weakness is the flirting with the evil. You love the thrill!” he got closer to her.  
   “Please, don’t get closer!” she couldn’t face him, although she could sense his power and very well.  
   “You love monsters, don’t you? The thrill of being a pray makes you drunk, huh?!” he continued.  
 “Maybe it’s because I’m a monster myself?!” she retorted.  
  “Maybe…” he stopped inches apart her back. “You truly are a warden of balance, aren’t you? I bet you loved to kill back in the days full of evil and pain, almost like the days we are living in, right?!”  
   “I loved the same way I loved to gladly give pieces of my vital energy to those in need.” and she finally gathered courage to turn around and face him.  
   “I can see your darkness, your evil, and it is sooo strong…” he whispered at her left ear.  
   “And I can see your light. It’s small, but it’s still there. It belongs to your human form, the one who may have come from your mother. Everybody knows that the bad seed belongs to men.” she whispered as well, leaning closer to the man.  
   “Even drained you see things like this. You still smell like power…” he sniffed her hair and face like a wolf.  
   “Staying at the grey zone of the worlds has its perks.” she smiled slightly.  
  They stood still for long instants, just feeling each others energies with eyes shut. His was overwhelming, dangerous, bigger than anything she has ever faced. And hers… oh, hers was like a dim light that once was a furious fire. However, she was still strong.  
   “You better leave. Vernable will punish me for being this close to a man inside my room.” Verdandi said getting her sanity back.  
  “This isn’t over yet. I will want to see you again and alone, just the way we are now.” he stepped back and gave her the book that was still in his possession.  
  “Bad idea, big boss. Bad, bad idea.” she muttered taking a deep breath.  
   “I know.” and with a curtsy he left her room, closing the door behind him and heading for his own.  
   Hela never felt so wet in her life like in that moment. No man has ever made her feel that way, not the ones from the real world. She was drenched between her legs and hoped that the main cause of her state hasn’t smell the pheromones released. She knew he was Supreme material and so much more, even never being part of a coven.  
   “Oh gods, if you’re still there, please forgive me for desiring the touch of the evil.” she said as a prayer before leaving to take a cold shower.  
   Michael, on the other hand, was apparently neutral after being so close to someone as tempting as Verdandi. But, in the inside, his blood was boiling like lava. He could see that her light was beyond measurement, even with her dreadful actions of the past. He knew that he should despise her and what she represented, but he didn’t. His darkness craved for the woman as much as her light did for his.

 

  After a week, Halloween was getting closer. It would happen in two days and a masked ball was set to celebrate the date. The outpost was excited for the celebration. Even a trunk full of apples was delivered to the place as an omen of peace.  
   Verdandi, covered only by a towel, picked a dress to attend to the small party and laid it on her bed. She was listening to Slipknot’s Purity, dancing with herself and singing along. Near the chorus, the towel fell from her body, but she couldn’t care less. That simple pleasure was overwhelming her, just as it used to do when she danced naked to the moon.  
   Suddenly she felt eyes burning her skin, however, there was no one else inside the room. Self aware of where she was, she started to dress up to meet the others at the hall.  
   “Meet me at my office.” was the note she picked from the floor next to the door when she was about to leave.  
   Her heart skipped a beat. The palm of her hands begun to sweat and her legs got a little weak.  
 “Oh gods…” she said under her breath, trying to be brave to face satan’s son.  
  After days thinking about Michael, she came to this conclusion. He was indeed the long awaited son of the highly evil.  
  “Here I go.” she whispered to herself heading towards the office, dressed as a french concubine.  
   Knock. Knock. Knock.  
   The french doors opened and there he was, admiring the fire inside the large fireplace, dressed in black with his hair up in a manbun.  
   “Good evening!” she greeted getting inside.  
   He looked at her and a smile grew on his face. She looked gorgeous.  
 “Good evening indeed.” he said after a while, turning a little to face her properly.  
   The doors behind her then closed.  
   “Come further, my prey, allow me to look better at you!” he said mischievously.  
  “I am not your prey, satan’s boy!” she retorted crossing her arms under her small breasts.  
   “Oh, your intellect astonishes me. Come, don’t be shy.” and with a wave of his hand, he pulled her with his mind as if she weighs nothing.  
  “I am not shy.” she giggled being embraced by his power and his perfume.  
   Her eyes had something else after entering Langdon’s cove. She was bold, cocky even. Maybe it was to counterpart his masked stillness.  
   “What do you want?” she asked finally landing on the wooden floor.  
   “You keep asking me this. What do you think I want? I’m curious to know.” he smiled discreetly.  
   “If you were a mortal man, I could say that you’re being controlled by your dick. Now, you are not a mortal man. Not even one of the pagan gods, because these too are guided by their lust. So, or you want to shred me into pieces or you want to drain the rest of my essence.” she touched her lips with two of her right hand fingers.  
   “Use the rest of your sensibility. Tell me what do you feel.” he dared getting closer enough to breath the sweet smell of her loosen hair.  
   “I already did it. I was just teasing you. I can almost touch your desire.” she giggled again, what made him laugh a little amused.  
  “Good, therefore I can go strict to my point!” and he kissed her without further warnings, grabbing her nape and her waist at the same time, pulling her closer.  
   They were hungry and reckless, two storms becoming one and making the ground shake beneath them. Literally.  
   His hands teared her dress apart, leaving her naked. His breath got caught in his throat when he stepped back to see her as a whole.  
   “You are even prettier when I look at you this close.” he spoke as a loud thought.  
   “So it was your eye that I felt earlier in my room.” she bit her lower lip.  
  “I do it all the time. Watching you is a delight, mostly when you are touching yourself singing my name. I love to see you with your face on your mattress, ass up while fucking and rubbing yourself with these pretty little fingers of yours.” and he took her hands between his just to kiss them tenderly. “Your chant a week ago drawn me to your room. I knew I’ve left you drenched, but, oh, to see what I saw was marvelous. Your dripping core coating your thighs just before you take that cold shower. You, bent over the sink, your hands working hard to give you that sweet release. What a view! Ever since I watch you cum saying my name before sleep.”  
   “Dear gods…” she breathed out feeling nothing but arousal. “Now I know what those women felt when Zeus came to earth to fuck with them.”  
   He smiled widely, his eyes twinkling with pure lust.  
   “You are waking a beast, boy…” she warned feeling the inbetween of her thighs getting wetter.  
   “I do not expect less…” his left hand then trailed down her stomach, finding her wet pussy ready for him.  
   He slipped two fingers inside her with no forewarning, making her suck her breath and grab his social shirt, opening it by force, making the buttons fly through the place. He started to fuck her vigorously, making her moan and chant his name the way he liked so much.  
   With a growl, she bit his neck and held his waist using her nails. Being fucked like that after one year and a half was glorious. He was merciless just the way she liked, playing her like a maestro. It didn’t took longer for her to cum on his long fingers and almost fall from her legs.  
   “You’re so beautiful when you cum.” he said before taking his fingers out of her right to his mouth and sucking it. “You’re delicious as well!”  
   “Oh…” she laughed feeling her inner fire growing strong.  
   A devilish grin took form on her lips. She pushed him to his desk while kissing him wildly and unbuttoning his pants. When she finally released his dick from the black boxers, her mouth watered. It was stone hard and pulsing wonderfully for her, just for her, so she bent and started to suck the hell out of him, kneeling as a devotee not much after. Tongue swirling on its head, lips sucking and making indecent sounds, head bobbing a little in the ups and downs. And, above all, Michaels moans and growls showing how he was enjoying every single moment of that act.  
   “This is so much better than what I imagined. Your lips are heavenly!” he confessed aloud.  
   He grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled while looking down, just to see the trail of saliva connecting her mouth to the head of his cock.  
   “Go on, I want you to cum in my mouth before we can move ahead. I know you can endure more rounds.” her grin got wider.  
   “What a little whore you are, huh?!” he said cocky.  
   She just put her tongue out and waited for him to slap his dick on it. And that’s what he did. She moaned louder when he thrusted in her mouth while still holding her hair, now as a ponytail.  
  After a few thrusts, he gushed and she swallowed every drop of it, sucking him clean just to see him squirm thanks to the over sensitiveness of the after orgasm. She laughed giving one final lick and seeing how sensitive he still was even after one minute just gazing at his lovely face.  
   “Do you want more?” she asked still on her knees, licking her swollen lips, looking at him innocently.  
   A an answer, he made her get up just to kiss her violently, grabbing and slapping her ass, willing to leave marks all over her body.  
   “Good…” she whispered while he reached one of her breasts with his mouth.  
   He sucked it and bitted it like a hungry man, leaving bruises and then moving to the other to do the same. While working with his mouth, his hands were still busy with her ass, spreading it open and then entering her wet pussy from behind.  
  “Please, fuck me…” she moaned as a melody.  
   “But I already am.” he giggled biting her collarbone and adding three fingers inside her.  
  “No, not like this.” her breath was becoming shallow.  
   “Then tell me what do you want.” and he licked her chin, stopping at her lips, staring haughty at her brown eyes all while still working her from behind.  
   “I want… I want… Oh dear goddess!” her logic escaped for a moment when he reached her blessed spot, making her weak.  
   “Do it, my little prey. Release it. I want to feel you pulsing around my fingers once again.” he cooed breathing as fast as her.  
  Getting on the tips of her toes, she embraced his neck with her arms and raised her left leg, being as open as possible for him, rolling her hips as a reflex.  
   “Oh gods, oh gods, oh gods…” she called at the moment of her second orgasm.  
   “That’s it, that’s it…” he kissed her lips still movementing his fingers inside her not-so-tight-now pussy, enjoying the aftershocks.  
   “Can I have your divine cock now, please?!” her voice sounded low and needy.  
   “May I?” he corrected.  
   “May I, please?!” she repeated.  
  “Of course!” and his fingers left her empty once more, but not for so long, because he penetrated her the next second just the way she wanted.  
   “You’re so… Oh, my!” her eyes rolled to the back of her skull and her mouth fell agape.  
   “What a view!” his voice reached her ears before the first hard thrust, the one that made her right leg lose its strength. “I got you, my prey!” he said getting her to straddle him.  
   “Fuck me hard against your table, please!” she begged and he did it promptly after laying her on the wood and putting her legs over his shoulders.  
   Michael worked as a pneumatic hammer, hitting her very end with each powerful thrust. His hair, by that time, got loosen, what made the view from underneath his figure breathtaking.  
  “You’re so beautiful like this, for heaven’s sake!” she sang and moaned trying to hold on the edge of the table close to her head.  
   As a response, he bit her right calf and held one of her breasts with his right hand to keep the pace.  
  “I… I can’t believe… I’m going… again… Michael!!” she screamed this time, pulsing around his thick and wonderful dick for the very first time.  
   His smug face then started to dissolve when his own orgasm approached and intensified with each moan of hers. But he didn’t came until her eyes open and dive into his.  
   “Come here!” she said pulling him and kissing him, moving in a way to maintain the friction and make them both come again.  
   It worked. It took a few minutes, but they came again, together this time.  
  “I can’t feel my legs.” she said laughing with the man laid on top of her after exiting her tired pussy and allowing their fluids to exit as well.  
   “The night is not over yet. Just… Let’s just rest a bit and I’ll show you that this numbness will only get worse!” he tried to play cool about it, even being as tired as her.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry!


End file.
